yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/45
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 45-وَاضْرِبْ لَهُم مَّثَلَ الْحَيَاةِ الدُّنْيَا كَمَاء أَنزَلْنَاهُ مِنَ السَّمَاء فَاخْتَلَطَ بِهِ نَبَاتُ الْأَرْضِ فَأَصْبَحَ هَشِيمًا تَذْرُوهُ الرِّيَاحُ وَكَانَ اللَّهُ عَلَى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ مُّقْتَدِرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 45-Vadrıb lehum meselel hayâtid dunyâ ke mâin enzelnâhu mines semâi fahteleta bihî nebâtul ardı fe asbeha heşîmen tezrûhur riyâh(riyâhu), ve kânallâhu alâ kulli şey'in muktedirâ(muktediren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. vadrıb : ve örnek ver * 2. lehum : onlara * 3. meselel hayâtid dunyâ : dünya hayatı misalini, durumunu * 4. ke mâin : su gibi * 5. enzelnâ-hu : onu indirdik * 6. min es semâi : semadan * 7. fahteleta : böylece karıştı, yeşerdi (büyüdü) * 8. bi-hi : onunla * 9. nebâtu el ardı : yeryüzünün nebatları, bitkileri * 10. fe asbeha : böylece, sonra da oldu * 11. heşîmen : kuruyup, ufalanır * 12. tezrû-hu : onu uçurur, dağıtır, savurur * 13. er riyâhu : rüzgâr * 14. ve kânallâhu (kâne allâhu) : ve (Allah ..... oldu) Allah ...'tır * 15. alâ kulli şey'in : herşeye * 16. muktediren : muktedir olan, gücü yeten, kaadir olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 45-Onlara örnek getir: Dünyâ yaşayışı, gökten yağdırdığımız yağmura benzer, yeryüzünün nebatlarını sular, bünyelerine girer de onları yeşertir, yetiştirir, derken nebatlar kurur, ufalanır, yeller de onları savurur gider ve Allah'ın her şeye gücü yeter, hiçbir şeyden âciz değildir o. Ali Bulaç Meali * 45-Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgarların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 45-Onlara dünya hayatının örneğini bildir: Tıpkı gökten indirdiğimiz bir su gibi ki yerin bitkileri onunla birbirine karışır ve rüzgarların savurduğu çöp kırıntıları haline gelir. Allah her şeye güç yetirendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 45-Onlara, dünya hayatı misalinin tıpkı şöyle olduğunu anlat: Gökten indirdiğimiz su ile yeryüzünde yetişen bitkiler birbirine karışır, ama sonunda rüzgarın savuracağı çerçöpe döner. Allah her şeyin üstünde bir kudrete sahip olandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 45-Onlara dünya hayatının örneğini ver: (Dünya hayatı), gökten indirdiğimiz yağmur gibidir ki, onun sebebiyle yeryüzünün bitkileri boy verip birbirine karışırlar. Fakat bütün bu canlılık sonunda rüzgârın savurduğu kuru bir çer çöpe döner. Allah, her şey üzerinde kudret sahibidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 45-Onlara şunu da misal göster: Dünya hayatı, gökten indirdiğimiz bir su gibidir ki, bu su sayesinde yeryüzünün bitkisi (önce gelişip) birbirine karışmış; arkasından rüzgârın savurduğu çerçöp haline gelmiştir. Allah, her şey üzerinde iktidar sahibidir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 45-Onlara dünya hayatının örneği olarak, gökten indirdiğimiz suyla beslenen ve sonra rüzgarın savurduğu çer çöpe dönen yeryüzünün bitkisini ver. ALLAH her şeye gücü yetendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 45-Onlara Dünya hayatın meselini de şöyle yap: Sanki bir su, onu Semadan indirmişiz, derken onunla Arzın nebatâtı birbirine karışmış, derken bir çöp kırıntısı olmuştur, rüzgârlar onu savurur gider, Allah her şey'e muktedir bulunuyor Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 45-Onlara Dünya hayatın meselini de şöyle yap: Sanki bir su, onu Semadan indirmişiz, derken onunla Arzın nebatâtı birbirine karışmış, derken bir çöp kırıntısı olmuştur, rüzgârlar onu savurur gider, Allah her şey'e muktedir bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 45-Ve onlara dünya hayatının misalini irâd et. Bir su gibi ki, onu gökten indirdik, sonra onunla yerin bitirmiş olduğu şeyler karıştılar. Sonra da cüzleri kurudu parçalandı, rüzgârlar onu savurur, dağıtır oluverdi. Ve Allah Teâlâ her şey üzerine muktedirdir. Muhammed Esed * 45-Dünya hayatının gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzediğini onlara anlat: Öyle ki, yerin bitkileri onu emerek zengin bir çeşitlilik içinde boy verip birbirine karışırlar; ama bütün bu canlılık, çeşitlilik sonunda rüzgarın savurup götürdüğü çer çöpe döner. İşte (bunun gibi,) her şeye karar veren (yalnız) Allah'tır. Suat Yıldırım * 45-Dünya hayatı hakkında onlara şu misali ver: Dünya hayatının durumu şuna benzer: Gökten yağmur indiririz, onun sayesinde yeryüzünde bitkiler yeşerip gürleşir, çok geçmeden kurur, rüzgârın savurduğu çerçöp haline gelir. Allah her şeye hakkıyla kadirdir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 45-Onlara dünyâ hayâtının, tıpkı şöyle olduğunu anlat: Gökten bir su indirdik, Yerin bitkisi onunla karıştı ve (sonunda bitkiler), rüzgârların savurduğu çöp kırıntıları haline geliverdi. Allâh, her şeye kâdirdir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 45-Onlara dünya hayatının örneğini ver: O, gökten indirdiğimiz su gibidir. Suyla yerin bitkisi birbirine karışır. Sonunda rüzgarın savuracağı çerçöpe döner. Her şeyin üstünde güç sahibi olan Allah vardır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 45-Onlara dünya hayatının misalini de ver. O, tıpkı gökten indirdiğimiz bir su gibidir ki, onunla yeryüzünün bitkisi birbirine karışık halde yeşermiş, sonra da rüzgârın savurduğu bir çöp haline gelmiştir. Allah, herşey üzerinde dilediğini yapmaya kadirdir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 45-Dünya hayatının şu su örneği gibi olduğunu onlara anlat: "O suyu gökten indirdik. Yerin bitkisi onunla karıştı. Derken o bitki, rüzgârların savurup döllediği parçacıklara dönüştü. Allah her şey üzerinde Muktedir'dir, gücü her şeye yeter. Yusuf Ali (English) * 45-Set forth to them the similitude of the life of this world: It is like the rain which we send down from the skies: the earth´s vegetation absorbs it, but soon it becomes dry stubble, which the winds(2386) do scatter: it is (only) Allah who prevails ov M. Pickthall (English) * 45- And coin for them the similitude of the life of the world as water which We send down from the sky, and the vegetation of the earth mingleth with it and then becometh dry twigs that the winds scatter. Allah is Able to do all things. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 45-53-45- Ey Muhammed! Sen onlara dünya hayatının misalini ver. Dünya hayatı, gökten indirdiğimiz bir su gibidir ki, bu su sayesinde yeryüzünün bitkileri (her renk ve çiçekten) birbirine karışmış, nihayet bir çöp kırıntısı olmuştur. Rüzgarlar onu savurur gider. Allah her şeye muktedirdir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *45. DÜNYA hayatının gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzediğini onlara anlat: Öyle ki, yerin bitkileri onu emerek zengin bir çeşitlilik içinde boy verip birbirine karışırlar; ama bütün bu canlılık, çeşitlilik sonunda rüzgarın savurup götürdüğü çer çöpe döner. İşte (bunun gibi,) her şeye karar veren yalnız Allah'tır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *45. Ve onlara dünya hayatının misalini irad et. Bir su gibi ki, onu gökten indirdik, sonra onunla yerin bitirmiş olduğu şeyler karıştılar. Sonra da cüzleri kurudu parçalandı, rüzgârlar onu savurur, dağıtır oluverdi. Ve Allah Teâlâ her şey üzerine gücü yetendir. 45. Bu mübarek âyetler, fani varlıklara aldanmış olanları uyandırmak için umumî bir misal getiriyor. Dünya hayatının başlangıçta gelişip büyüyerek güzelce bir manazara teşkil ettiğini, daha sonra birer arıza ile mahvolup gittiğini bildiriyor. Servetin, çoluk çocuğun dünya hayatına ait birer süsten ibaret olduğunu, Allah katında asıl hayırlı olan şeyin ise iyi amellerden ibaret bulunduğunu ihtar ediyor. Sonunda bütün dünyevî varlıkların alt-üst olacağını, bütün mahlûkatın mehşere sevkedileceğini ve insanların da ilk hayat sahasına geldikleri gibi tekrar hayat bularak ilâhî mahkemeye getirileceklerini ve ilâhî adaletin zuhur edeceğini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Yüce Resulüm!. (Ve onlara) o dünya varlığına güvenerek fakir müslümanlara karşı böbürlenerek vaziyet alanlara (dünya hayatırmı misalini irad et) geçici ve zahiri olan dünya hayatının güzellik ve hayret vericilik bakımından ve çabucak yok olması itibariyle benzeri olan bir manzarayı bir misâl olarak beyan et, ta ki, uyansınlar, öyle fanî şeylere bağlanarak ebedî hayattan gafil bulunmasınlar. 0 misâl, o darbı mesel ise (bir su gibi ki, onu gökten indirdik) şeffaf bir yağmur halinde yeryüzüne indirilmiş oldu (sonra onunla) o su ile (yerin bitirmiş olduğu şeyler) bütün bitkiler ve ağaçlar birbirine (karıştılar) büyük bir yekûn oluşturdular. Fakat bu hal devam etmedi (sonra da cüz'leri kurudu parçalandı) darmadağın oldu. Bir haldeki, (Rüzgârlar, onu savurur dağıtır oluverdi) sanki o güzel varlık, o hoş manzara hiç vücude gelmemiş gibi oldu. İşte dünya varlğının sonu da böyledir. (Ve Allah Teâlâ her şey üzerine muktedirdir.) onun kudreti her şeye yeterlidir. Dilediği şeyleri böyle yaratır ve böyle yok edebilir.